People of all ages around the world use a mobile phone as an essential component of their day. In some parts of the world they are the primary communication device, but mobile phones are more than just communication devices. They are truly multi-functional, providing the consumer with the capability to not only place and receive phone calls but also to take photos, send text messages, listen to music, surf the Web, and even watch movies.
Consumer demand for all-purpose multi-functional mobile phones is increasing. Technology that supports a mobile payments infrastructure is emerging (i.e., contactless payment acceptance infrastructure, NFC-enabled mobile phones, and robust mobile networks). The mobile phone has the potential to enhance the security and convenience of using a payment product as well as introduce payment products to parts of the world that don't currently have a support infrastructure for traditional payment products.
Consumers are interested in mobile payments and better ways to conduct transactions using mobile phones and better ways to manage the payment process are needed.
Also, in some cases, a consumer may have two or more payment cards (e.g., credit cards) and may want to use the account numbers associated with those payment cards using his or her phone. The different issuers for those credit cards may have different payment services that can be provided with those cards. It would be desirable to allow a user to use the different payment services offered by such issuers on a single phone.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.